Ranma 4 Halves
by The Fallen Angel of Death
Summary: Ranma gets a chance to rid himself of his more Affeminate side. Only she doesn't go away. Now there are two Ranma's running around causing double the trouble! AR MF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, leave me alone! It hurts enough just thinking about it...

AN: Okay, I know some of you people out there won't like my story, so let me WARN YOU: My story contains graphic violence, sexual themes, lemons and torture at some points. If you are too young to handle it, THEN DON'T YOU DARE READ!

Summary: Ranma gets a chance to "rid himself" of his... More effeminate side. Or rather, he gets split, into two people! Now Ranma male, and Ranma female, are running around and creating double the trouble! But someone new appears on the scene, a student from somewhere none of them have ever heard of. The Kingdom of Ranoa, he claims its a small island between the U.S. and Japan, with a monarch. But how come no one's ever heard of it?

CHAPTER 1

"Get away from me!" Ranma, in his female form screamed running away from Kuno, who had discovered her in the school, and been trying to give her a kiss.

"A kiss to bind us!" he kept screaming, "That is all that I ask my sweet pig-tailed goddess Ranma!" then he puckered his lips, "Show me your true feelings!"

"EW!" Ranma shouted,"My true feelings are that you should stay away from me!" then she/he grabbed a bucket from another student, who'd been standing in the hall and threw it as hard as she/he could, effectively knocking Kuno out.

Huffing and puffing Ranma stood still, arms at her side and glaring at the fallen form of Kuno. How had this happened? There'd been no water, none at all! He'd just been walking down the hall, completely male, and then Kuno had turned a corner and dropped his books, "Ranma my love!" he'd screamed.

Shocked out of his wits he'd stood there and been completely dumbfounded when Kuno had embarrassed him, but it didn't take long for him to realized that Kuno was now a great deal taller than he seemed a moment ago, and not only that, but he felt his own female breast being squished against Kuno's chest.

In what could have been moments he'd changed from a man to a woman, and there'd been no water around at all. Still, she'd been even more shocked when Kuno kissed her ear, and then her cheek and then...

Ranma rubbed her mouth with the back of her sleeve. How gross! Their lips had barely touched but it had been a kiss! Disgusting! She should kill Kuno right now! She wasn't gay... Well... technically she was physically female right now, but she was supposed to be a dude!

Sighing she relaxed her stance and flicked some of her bangs back in a completely feminine way. "Serves you right, Kuno, trying to kiss me like that!"

He stirred and she jumped back several feet. Damn, this sucked!

"Hey!" someone said from behind her and she jumped again, her nerves were never going to recover.

It was a male student, her own age, but this guy was a lot taller than her, even when she was a guy. "Aren't you that girl that defeated Kuno's sister?"

Ranma had to tilt her head back to look at this new student. He had short hair, but it was like a blue color, and his uniform didn't seem to fit him right at all. She'd never seen this guy before in her entire life! "Uh... Yeah, why?"

The guy smirked in a creepy kind of way. "I was simply curious, nothing more... Ranma, wasn't it?"

Ranma felt herself blush and he couldn't imagine why, he felt suddenly detached from the situation, like it wasn't him trapped in this stupid female form. "Y-yeah, why?"

The guy's eyes brightened for an instant. "Why ask why? I've already told you, I am simply curious." he shrugged and then turned, "I will see you again, Ranma. By the way, you shouldn't be wearing the men's uniform here, if a teacher sees you they might not appreciate it."

Ranma looked down at herself, and wasn't sure why he suddenly felt disgusted with his own appearance. Still, he didn't have much time to contemplate it, because he was suddenly pulled into a room.

Surprised by the sudden movement he tried to stop whoever it was, but instead got a big douse of scolding hot water on his head.

"H-HEY!" he yelled turning to face Nabiki, "Wha'd ya do that for?" he screamed in a masculine voice.

"Sorry," she said opening one of her eyes, and looking up at Ranma, the kettle of water laying limply in her fingers. "I just assumed you didn't want to stay a girl."

Ranma scratched the back of his head, "Well... Uh... Yeah... Thanks, I guess."

Nabiki closed her eyes and nodded "Mm, hmm, you owe me 5000 yen."

"WHAT!" Ranma's little braid stuck strait out, "You've got to be kidding me, I didn't ask you to help at all."

"If you don't pay," Nabiki opened her eye to look at him for a second, before again closing it, "Next time you'll just _have _to stay a girl."

Ranma's jaw dropped but with a growl he pulled out the money. "Here," he snorted before turning away, "Thanks a lot."

"Hey, Ranma."

He stopped and turned around, "What do you want now?"

"I've got a tiny little question for you." Nabiki smiled, never a good sign, "It's no big deal really, girls talk about this stuff all the time."

Girl talk? Did she want him to talk to her about _girl stuff_! "No way." he took a step back, "If you couldn't tell, I'm not a girl."

Nabiki grabbed another bucket from the table where her other hand had been resting, "That could be arranged."

"No!" he put his hands up, "Fine, fine, I'll talk about whatever you want."

"Good boy." Nabiki chimed putting down the bucket; but, he noticed, keeping it within easy and fast reach. "Now I've got a question about when you turn girl... Do you... Bleed?"

"Of course I bleed!" what a dumb question! That wasn't girl talk at all! "Everyone bleeds, why wouldn't I?"

Nabiki smirked, "No, I mean do you bleed in the same way as _women _do?" at his blank stare she continued, "As in, _down there_."

It took a second but when her meaning hit him he turned a horrible crimson color. "That's not something you're supposed to talk to a guy about!" he yelled closing his eyes.

The next thing he knew cold water had hit him in the face. He was now a she again. "Puh, puh!" she spit out the water that had landed in her mouth. "Hey would you cut it out already!"

"I'm going to ask again," Nabiki said without smiling, "I need to know this because it's important, Ranma."

"No way am I gonna even talk about something so... So gross!" she turned around and started to leave but Nabiki stopped her.

"If you don't answer, don't think I won't wake up Kuno."

Ranma's pony-tail was standing on end. "What is this, blackmail..." she growled not looking at Nabiki.

"What else would it be?"

Reluctantly Ranma turned around, he couldn't get on Nabiki's bad side, if she hated him, then he would find himself doused with water more than once in a while, at more than one bad place and or/time.

"Now, will you tell me?"

"Only once," Ranma admitted crossing her arms over her chest, "About two weeks ago I bled... You know... and I knew what it was but I didn't think it would happen to me, it only lasted for a little while... Two days."

Nabiki nodded, "That was the two days you had to stay home from school, because even with hot water you couldn't turn back...?"

"Tch, yeah, that wasn't funny at all. I was really scared I'd be stuck that way." she drew in a sharp breath, what had made her tell Nabiki that? He never confessed to his fears, not unless he could help it anyway.

"That's what she said..." Nabiki nodded. "Look, I'm trying to help you here, Ranma. I think I know someone who could... fix your little problem... Or, well... Maybe she'll create more, but it's worth a try."

"Huh? Fix this?" Ranma looked down at herself... Something felt odd... She didn't want to go away... That's what it felt like Nabiki was saying, she liked being a girl, sometimes, but most times she hated it.

"Don't freak out, the woman said you won't change mentally... She said that you'd been... changing, and if you'd had a period, then it meant she could help fix this." Nabiki closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, "One more thing, have you changed without water?"

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, how could Nabiki know this?

"Have you changed, into being a female, without water being there?"

Ranma crossed her arms, "Tch, yeah, actually I have." she growled to herself. "Why you think Kuno over there was chasing me?" she pointed her thumb out the door. "He's so... So presumptuous! He thinks that all he has to do is say that it is, and then it will be. Like I'd _ever _go out with _him_!" then again she gasped, "I mean... Well I'd never go out with a guy period but..."

Nabiki walked forward and clapped Ranma on the back. "Don't worry, I know exactly what you mean. And so will the woman. She'll fix this all right." Nabiki laughed, "After school I'll show you to her house, is it a deal?"

Ranma didn't really know what to say, "I don't know about this..." Ranma looked away. "I don't really know about this at all... I mean... Wouldn't it be weird if I was only a guy?"

"Oh, you won't be only a guy. Don't worry about it, but I'm not going to explain it. She'll be better at explaining it anyway. Oh, and you owe me another five-thousand for our little, heart-to-heart."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It was a short chapter and everything has been set up.

WARNING DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG OR TOO SIMPLE MINDED TO HANDLE IT!

CHAPTER 2

Ranma stood outside a rather familiar looking house. He remembered an old woman splashing water on him a couple of times. Turning into a female during those times was always inconvenient, and the old woman who was for some odd reason, tossing water into the street, didn't seem to notice.

Why had Nabiki taken him here? There didn't seem to be anything coming to mind immediately, but he was forced to try and quell the urge to run and hide. Damn, he'd been a woman for two days strait, and ever since then things hadn't been the same, it wasn't even like he was a man anymore!

Well, he'd have to put a stop to that. If this woman could help him, then he'd have to go ahead and hear her out. Nabiki would charge him handsomely for this, and he didn't doubt for a minute that this old witch wouldn't too.

He shrugged his shoulders and went to knock on the door, but Nabiki put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll answer."

Sure enough the door opened and an elderly woman stood there, grinning up at them. "Well, well! I expected you five minutes ago! Why the hesitation? Didn't you _want _what I offer?" She shook her tiny wrinkled head, "No, no, of course you do, I already know that! Well, if you're willing to face the challenges that lie ahead, I'm willing to do my magic."

The old woman turned, and gestured for them to follow her. "Come in, come in! We must keep this house hot you know, sweat is good for the soul!"

Ranma blinked but followed the woman's order, and sure enough the house's heat hit him hard. The place was like a furnace! It had to be at least 50 degrees! (Celsius) Was this woman out of her mind?

"Now, young man," the old woman blinked then shook her head, "Or should I say young woman now?"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma grabbed his throat and looked down, his breast were straining against his school uniform, again! How could this have happened AGAIN?

"Well, never mind all that. You want me to split you eh? Nabiki says you are tired of changing from man, to woman, then woman to man. Am I right?" The old woman sat on some kind of black couch. "Well do sit down now, the both of you."

Ranma looked at Nabiki who just shrugged and sat in a chair facing the woman, Ranma had no choice but to sit _next _to said woman.

"So, you want my help then?"

Ranma looked down at the old woman. She was starring up at him, eyes glistening with excitement. It unnerved Ranma a bit, why would this woman be so willing to help her?

"Yeah but-"

"Yes! Glad to hear it young person!" the old woman bounced off of the couch within the blink of an eye. "OH but I do wish this would be more complicated! Been so long since I've used magic, I really wish there were more challenges in this new modern world!"

"W-Wait!" Ranma called, suddenly panicky, this woman had taken her 'yes' as an invitation to proceed, and Ranma was NOT saying 'yes' to that just yet. "You haven't even told me _why _I keep changing like this!"

"Oh!" the old woman stopped moving and suddenly seemed to think a moment. "That's right I forgot that Nabiki wouldn't tell you the details. Let me see, well, there's a simple enough explanation, I suppose...

"You Ranma, have two spirits residing within that little body of yours. Over time, your female characteristics started to split from the male, a bit too much spirit energy came your way, and started to create this new spirit, something, I assure you, that doesn't happen often.

"Then, as time progressed this new spirit grew, and lived with your own, however it is not meant for one body to carry two souls, so you're two souls have strained against each other, and the body has been the one to suffer.

"I plan on splitting the spirits, if all goes well, there will be two bodies left, one with the male's spirit, and the other housing the female's spirit. I don't know if the genders will be exactly right, but it should be." The woman looked over at Ranma, "Do you understand?"

Ranma blinked, "I think,"

"Now, do you want me to go on?"

Ranma didn't know what to do. He wanted this to happen, it'd be the simplest solution, however, he didn't want to end up in the opposite bodies, but he could feel it, now that the old woman said it, he could feel the other soul swimming inside of him, a different energy than his own, but somewhat similar.

What would happen to him? If he did this, what would go on later? Would they have to live with this new girl, this new 'Ranma' inside the house as well? Or would she choose to leave?

Whatever, he'd waited a long time for an opportunity like this one, he wasn't going to wait any longer. "How much?"

"Excuse me?" The old woman put her hand to her ear. "Did you say 'how much' how much what?"

"How much will I owe you?" Ranma almost growled, pretty much anything she asked for he'd be willing to pay.

"Oh, that's simple, just one of your souls will do."

Ranma's jaw dropped to the ground. What had this woman just said? His SOUL!

The woman laughed, "I am only joking with you. I require no payment," then her voice cracked for a minute. "I only do this to help you, and to practice my sorely misused magic."

Ranma didn't believe that, not for one second. His expression must have shown as much because the woman laughed.

"Don't trust it eh? Seems to good to be true? Well, maybe I'm doing this for my own amusement, or maybe I want something to do, maybe, just maybe, I think it's not right that two souls should reside within one body."

Ranma crossed his arms, but what choice did he have? "Alright."

"Good man!" the old woman squealed jumping up higher than her body should've allowed. "Now, miss Nabiki would you mind leaving us for the time? I don't think you want to see Ranma nude, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you to see him either." she laughed at the expression that crossed Nabiki's face.

There was a gust of wind and Nabiki was gone. The old woman laughed hysterically, but all Ranma was concerned with is, "Nude!"

"Of course, dear boy, unless you want to climb into the bath with your clothing on. Unfortunately I think that would do you little to no good, and we'd have to start all over." She laughed and started towards a door. "Well come on now, boy. If you're worried about me, I assure you I've bathed three-hundred-thirty-two grandchildren, most of which are a great deal older than you."

Ranma didn't believe the number he was hearing but shrugged it off. Whatever, she wouldn't touch him, anything that involved touching his skin _he'd _do.

"Oh, that reminds me, little Ameil is hesitating in finding a mate, I'd better go see what that's about within the week." the old woman shook her head, "I knew she'd be a problem since the moment she came from her mom, poor girl is so shy, well, I can't have my line thinning now can I?"

Ranma didn't get a word of that but just ignored it. He was too nervous to care about her ramblings, he was going to stop changing, there'd two of him, granted, but they would be different. It was frightening, and he couldn't help but worry about what could go wrong.

"Grandmother!"

Ranma turned around just before the old woman opened the bathroom door. Only to find himself violently thrown back by a young woman with bright red hair.

"Anna!" The old woman said in a harsh tone. "Where is Alex, your mate? And what are you doing here! You and the rest of the A's are well aware that you are _Not _to come here unless I summon you directly!"

"I am sorry Grandmother." the woman, Anna, was using 'grandmother' as a title for the old woman, but it seemed to fit well enough. "but, I have only recently discovered the activities of Da-"

"I am well aware of that boy's activities. He is the only direct son of mine still living, think you not I would be aware in everyway what goes on with him?" the old woman hissed. "As a matter of fact I am planning on helping him in his endeavor, of all my 27 children, he was the only to gain immortality, and as well, the only one I could not wed."

"Grandmother! You can not be serious! What Damien plans is-"

"Wrong? Why say you that Anna? The boy has avoided finding a mate for over one-hundred years! Beyond that, he has more power in him than I, or you could think to. With all the power he has, 'twould be impossible to stop him, and I don't care to either." The old woman turned her back on the red-haired Anna. "As well, I've been waiting for him to want for a mate, now that he does, I will not discourage him. Neither will you Anna. Now, go home to your Ameil and inform her that I shall be paying her a visit sometime this week."

"She is too young to have a mate! I was hoping you'd let her wait until eighteen, like all modern girls-"

"I care nothing about modern women, Ameil will wed within the year, and that's the end of that. Now, go home to her. As for Alan, he is fourteen, he will be searching for a mate within the next three years, so don't try and make him wait any longer than necessary." she threw the girl a hard look. "I have been matriarch to this family for nearly thirty generations, this one has given me the most problems."

Anna seemed lost for words, and simply stood still, "Now go, girl. I am in the middle of something just now. Can you not see?" she gestured to Ranma.

"Is he part of the family?" Anna asked barely glancing at Ranma.

"That is none of your concern girl, now _go!_"

Anna turned, military style, and exited the house fist clenched.

Ranma blinked, that was the strangest encounter he'd ever seen. What was up with this family? Could this woman truly be as old as she claimed? It sounded almost right, but it was rather hard to believe, someone so old shouldn't care much for the activities of her family.

"Maintaining my family line, Ranma, has been a tiring endeavor." the old woman sighed, "It takes up most of my time, but I assure you, knowing that my line will continue for endless thousands of years brings me joy. Now, about changing you, the water should be about right."

The old woman opened the bathroom door ever so slightly. "By the way, I wish for you to call my Grandmother, if you please. After all, it isn't so much for an old woman like me to ask is it?"

Ranma shook his head, "Alright." he said still trying to fit things together in his head.

"Alright...?"

"Alright, uh... Grandmother." Ranma suddenly smelled something, something that seemed to be coming from the cracked door. He couldn't be sure but there seemed to be a terrible odor coming from the door.

"Brace yourself, boy."

Ranma blinked, confused at first but realization dawned on him when she opened the door wide. The smell hit him so hard, and it was so strong, he found himself flat on his back.


	3. Bath Time!

Disclaimer: I Really do wish I could own the characters, but I don't, so don't sue me! The lint in my pocket won't do you much good!

WARNING: I'm telling you, there are adult situations, attempted and possible rape and all kinds of stuff no one under 17, should EVER look at, adult there or not! Cry about it, and I'll just tell you, "You were warned, that's all I can do, isn't it?"

CHAPTER 3

Ranma came-too only seconds after the smell had knocked him on his ass. It was putrid! The most god-awful stuff he'd ever smelled! It made him want to vomit, and vomit a lot at that.

"What IS that!" he said sitting up and putting his hand over his mouth and nose.

"That," the old woman said smiling, "is your bath, now come on, remove your clothes and step in."

"You want me to get in THAT!" he would puke right into the bath water! What had she put in there? Rotting corpses?

"I assure you, there is nothing wrong with the water, or the ingredients, they just give off that smell when left unused for too long. Now, get in the water, and hurry boy!" she seemed suddenly impatient, "Or would you rather continue to change?"

Ranma stood up and walked into the bathroom, swallowing hard. Whatever it was, he could deal with it, so long as he stopped changing from male to female all the time, he could handle just about anything.

Nervously he peered over the bath's edge, nothing! The water was just that, water! "What kind of joke is this?" he asked, knowing full well that _something _in this room was stinking badly, but what he couldn't imagine.

"No joke, the water has many ingredients in it, once you step in it will turn a green color, and once you step out, again shall it be clear." she laughed, "It's the result of just one of the ingredients in the water, now _hurry_ won't you?"

Ranma didn't like it, but he did remove his clothes, hastily though.

"Now step into the water boy!" she hissed.

Ranma didn't look back at the old woman, he felt stupid, standing there his bare ass showing to someone who was old enough to be his grandmother four times over. Still, he obeyed her, but made sure no other part of his body was showing. How embarrassing.

However, as soon as his foot was in the water he felt his female voice come from him. "AH! It's cold!" she said holding her shoulders but getting into the water more fully. Now she understood why she felt so different, and why when she became male, it felt almost as though she was being shut out.

She had always just thought that though she was supposed to be male, her male side was slipping from her. Now she understood that the male side of her did not exist, it was just another soul. It would be so good to be free again!

"Now, my child, lay in the water until only the top of your mouth and nose are out of the water. It'll be cold, but you must do as I say, but first, take your hair down from that braid would you?"

Ranma complied, not minding being naked like her male counterpart did. If it had been a man things would've been different, but this was an elderly woman, she'd once had a body similar to hers, so it didn't matter.

"Ah, beautiful red hair! I am glad to see it! Now, you lie in that tub, feel free to sleep, the water won't swallow you up, I've made sure of that." the old woman turned and left out the door, but stopped before out of sight. "Oh, it'll take several hours for this to take affect. So you'll understand that I don't stay here with you. I'm a busy woman you know!" she laughed and closed the door.

Ranma lay there for several minutes, just thinking for a while, she could feel the other soul, it was pulling from hers, ever so slightly, but she could feel it. It was a strange pressure in her chest, like her heart was being tugged at. It was slightly painful, but more annoying than anything.

So, she'd only recently been created? She was a new soul created from the soul of a man who'd fallen into a cursed spring? Was that how new souls were created? It didn't make much sense, but then, it made complete sense too.

Why hadn't she realized it before? What's more, why hadn't her male side realized it either? Well, it was alright, it'd all be okay once this was over, she'd be free, and so would he.

"I feel... Sleepy..." she said, and soon was asleep in the water, the promise of the old woman ringing through her mind.

Several hours later

Ranma shook his head, it hurt pretty bad, why? He couldn't remember. Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks, and he pulled up in the water fast. Only to come face-to-face with the female part of him.

"AH!" they both screamed at the same instant.

"Oh my god!" Ranma put her hand to her chest. She was looking at what she'd seen once before in a mirror, but now she was looking at the living flesh that was the male Ranma.

"It worked!" The male Ranma looked down, pleased to see the thing he missed most after the incident with the cursed springs. HIS manhood! HE was MALE, whole and complete MALE!

Ranma female jumped from the bath and grabbed a towel, covering as much of her body as she could. "This is so weird, I can't believe it worked!" she smiled, then looked at her former self in the bath, "Ew, you need to get some pants on or something!" she blushed, and turned away from him, only to find the old woman smiling up at her.

"Oh! Grandmother! It worked!" she reached down and hugged the old woman tight. "Thank you, thank you!"

Grandmother wrapped her tiny arms around Ranma. "Hush now child. We need to dress you in some clothing. I know! How about a pretty sundress? One of my granddaughters left it here a long time ago, and I'm sure you've never really gotten to wear one."

Ranma felt his insides twist. He didn't want to see the female part of him in a dress, even if it wasn't really him wearing it, it still _seemed _like him. Though he knew it was foolish now, it didn't matter, she was the one who'd have to wear it. Still...

He stepped from the tub and put on his clothes.

"A dress?" she asked blinking, "But, how am I supposed to work out in that?"

The old woman laughed, "Oh dear! You can still work out in a dress! Just be sure there are no prying male eyes about! Besides, you'll look so pretty! I can already see you in it! Come, come!" she grabbed Ranma's hand, and Ranma felt sudden glee in her chest. She'd never _really _worn a dress before, the idea seemed new and wonderful, she'd be pretty, not handsome, pretty.

"Okay!"

Ranma watched the female part of him, or the formerly female part of him, run out the door like an exited school girl and it disgusted him. That was until, of course, he realized she _was _an exited school girl.

It was too weird, and it'd happened all too fast. What was this new girl like? How was he going to explain to their father? "That'll be an interesting conversation," he grumbled to himself. "Oh, hey pops, yeah I know you only had a son about five hours ago but now you have a full grown daughter too! Congrats!" he sighed, "Tch, yeah right."

This would be complicated, and he'd have to think on it for a minute. His father might want to separate himself from the Panda, however, it didn't seem as though the Panda and his father had different souls.

Of course, to him it hadn't seemed like there'd been separate souls in _his _body. How could he judge something like that? He certainly didn't have the right, maybe the old woman would tell him, yet, he knew asking such questions would be overstepping his bounds. He and his father would just have to deal with things as they were.

"Wow! This dress is pretty!" Ranma watched as his female form jumped in front of the door and headed for the front door of the house. She was wearing a white sundress with little yellow flowers all over it.

Inside he cringed, imagining himself wearing that thing.

"Well young man, do you plan on camping out in my bathroom or will you be going home sometime today?" The old woman didn't smile at him, she gave him a rather hard look. "Come on now, you need to be heading out."

Ranma nodded and left, "Hey, you, uh..." what should he call her? Ranma would be too confusing. It'd make them both miserable, always answering to Ranma.

"Uh..." Ranma looked back at the male part that had once been keeping her prisoner, though he'd had no idea about it of course. "What?"

"We need to figure out what to call you." he said, "I know everyone knows you... Or well... Us, as Ranma, but that'll be too confusing."

"A middle name."

Both Ranma's looked back at the old woman. "What do you mean Grandmother?" the female Ranma asked.

"We'll create a whole new identity for you, give you both the first and last names' of your counterpart, but everyone will call you by the middle name you've created for yourself." the old woman was glaring at the male Ranma, but when she turned her eyes on the female she smiled delightfully.

"Oh, oh I know! I was thinking about that!" Ranma girl said smiling, "Call me Ranoa, won't you? That's Ra-no-a, like that." She winked, she was going to go shopping as soon as she got home. Maybe she'd take Akané with her, it'd be a nice treat. Of course, Akané being the Tomboy that she was, might not really enjoy it. Oh well, she'd try.

"Good choice, close to your original name, but not so close that people will get too confused. Now, within the hour you should have all that you'll need in this world to live as you want. I'll even get you a place in the school. Saying you were transferred from another school entirely, so no one will raise question." she smiled, "Now hurry on home."

Ranma braided his hair back as he walked out the door. He'd be glad to get out of the woman's company, the faster the better.

"Oh wow!" Ranoa looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes, "I'm exited! I've been locked away for so long. Oh, that reminds me," she turned around and punched Ranma soundly.

Ranma's head turned with the force and the surprise of the blow, for a second he didn't know what to do, but then he turned on the girl. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he demanded loudly.

"Humph! You ought to know damn well what that was for! You could've allowed me more time when we were trapped in the same body! You could have but you were always running for hot water! I had only moments of freedom, very few moments even while we were female, to control myself!"

"HEY! How was _I _supposed to know you were locked away in me? I didn't know!" Ranoa 'humphed' again and started walking back to the shrine. "I couldn't have known!"

"You _had _to know! How could you not? I swear to you I hate you!" Ranoa turned around, and tried to punch Ranma, but he side stepped her, she of course, knew all his moves and punched again, this time getting him in the stomach with her left fist. "I will spend the rest of my life hating you!"

"Ranma!"

Both turned to see something that made them both grimace. It was none other than the "shinning star" or the "blue thunder" or whatever he was calling himself now, of Furikan high. "Ranma!"

Kuno stopped right in front of Ranoa, then hugged her tight to him, "Oh my sweet! I heard it all! You are finally free of that louse! Now you shall be free to come date with me!"

"Uh, Kuno, I don't think you understand..." Ranma started but Ranoa finished the conversation with a sound punch in Kuno's gut.

"Get AWAY from me!" Ranoa screamed, "Must I always be surrounded by idiot men? Is this the world I've been set free into!"

"No, you understand naught what the world is like my sweet!" Kuno grabbed Ranoa's shoulders, "I fear that Ranma has corrupted you into thinking all men are evil! Now that his black magic has been lifted from your spirit you will be free, to decide the world for yourself, and to date!"

"Get your hands off her!" Ranma said, "She will NOT date you!" Ranma didn't like this, didn't like it at all. Kuno was so set in his ideas, he really didn't understand what was going on! How could he truly believe in black magic? What's more, how could he believe that Ranma would participate in such a thing to have control over a woman, a woman, that in reality, was probably as closely related as a twin sister.

"I will DATE whoever I want!" Ranoa hissed, then removed Kuno's hands from her shoulders. She hadn't been locked so far away that she couldn't see what was going on, she'd seen idiot Kuno running around for as long as she could remember being real. "But I will not date you, Kuno, _I _will not date you because _I_ don't want to!"

"Oh my darling Ranma, you have been traumatized! I shall seek a doctor at once!" He went to speed off, until Ranoa noticed something.

"Fetch a doctor if you want," she said grabbing his shirt and threw him to the ground, "But you AREN'T going to take me!" he had been tugging at her waist when he'd tried to leave, obviously intent on taking her with him.

"'Sides," she said pushing back some of her unkempt hair, "My name is Ranma Ranoa Soatomé, no one calls me 'Ranma' they all call me Ranoa, Ra-no-a! That's my name."

"Say 'tis not so!" Kuno suddenly cried out, "You can not have the Soatomé name! Must that it is a mistake! You can not have wed that louse!"

Ranoa jumped back, "EW!" goose bumps of disgust went up and down her spine. "Just WHAT do you think is going on here! Ranma is my twin brother you idiot!"

Ranma was rather enjoying the scene, he didn't have to do anything, for once, he was set aside, to his own world. "Come on Ranoa, this idiot will never get it, lets go home. Been a long time since you've seen pops huh?"

Ranoa glared at Ranma as he took the lead and started walking away, but with a 'humph' sound she followed him. Not, of course without directing a glare at Kuno, who sat with his jaw open to the ground.

Ranma was rather proud of his 'sister', he would've probably handled the situation the same way, or, well close. As a man, he couldn't judge what a woman would do, even if their souls were very similar.

Ranoa looked left and right as she walked, this was so strange, to feel her own body, it was obeying her every command, as if it was always alive, as though she'd always been alive. Her feet felt so good, hitting the ground, granted she was bare-footed, but still, it was all so strange and wonderful.

She wouldn't take life for granted, like Ranma did, in fact she didn't think she could. Every step she took was a gift.

"HEY! Ranma!" some boy Ranoa recognized ran up to Ranma, she stopped, not really minding the delay, since she was nervous anyway. Besides, she'd never gotten close enough to smell a flower before.

"Do I know you?" Ranma blinked, he recognized the boy, but only just barely. Of course, he couldn't remember the kid's name, but that was to be expected, they only had one class together.

"Listen to you kidder!" The boy said enthusiastically laughing. "But that's how close we are isn't it?" when Ranma blinked hard and gave him a scrutinizing look the boy shook his head. "Oh! And who might you be?"

The boy ran behind Ranma and picked Ranoa's hand up, which had been admiring the petals of a flower. Ranoa looked mildly annoyed for a second, but then seemed to soften, and in the most feminine way, she smiled at the boy.

"Uh, Soatomé Ranma, but you can call me Ranoa, everyone does." she smiled at him politely. "Who are you? I don't think I know your name...?"

"Oh! You mean to say Ranma hasn't told you of me?" he laughed, "I'm-"

"Extremely annoying and were about to go on your way." Ranma growled.

"Now, Ranma, that isn't very polite, is she your sister?" the boy asked not taking his hand from Ranoa's.

"Yes actually I am-"

"I said you were just leaving!" he couldn't believe it! Ranoa wasn't even an hour old and already boys were hitting on her! He tried to imagine her, running around with a boy, any boy, hugging him... Kissing him... He couldn't! It was too weird! It still seemed like she was part of him, and he couldn't shake the thought of it.

"Alright, if you don't want me talking to your sister I understand." he stood up and winked at Ranoa who blushed before leaving.

"What the hell was that for!" Ranoa demanded, hands strait out by her hips.

"WHAT! Wha'd ya mean 'what was that for'? He was only ACTING like he knew me so he could hit on you!"

"SO!" Ranoa put her fist onto her hips, "Can't I decide if I want a guy hitting on me or not?" she stomped forward, "If you want to fight this out then we can!"

"I DON'T fight girls!" Ranma yelled, "And until we at least get you home, yeah, I decide who you can and can not date, or have hitting on you! It's too weird!"

Ranoa pointed her thumb at her chest, "Am I not supposed to think it's weird whenever you look at a GIRL!" she screamed at him, her temper even with his. "'Sides I'm not a regular girl if you hadn't figured it out." She crossed her arms, showing her side to him and closing her eyes. "God," she said in a lower voice, "I never realized how much I pitied Akané until just now."

Akané! The name hit him hard, how was he supposed to explain this to her! He groaned aloud and slapped his forehead, this was just great.

Ranoa nodded her head, figuring just what Ranma was thinking, then heading towards the Tendo house. Leading Ranma this time.

"I have to walk in first..." Ranma said, "They'll freak out if they see you first, after all, they don't know about what happened, they'll think you're me, and they wouldn't understand ME in a dress."

"Just remember the difference yourself," she hissed, walking forward with her arms crossed still and eyes closed. "I am my own person, and I want to be treated like it too, ya know."

Ranma scratched his head, what was he supposed to say? Was there some way of reassuring her? Would he ever be able to get over it? "Well, uh, It'll take some time Ranoa, I mean... It's just weird ya know?"

Both sighed at the same time.

"I guess you're right, but... I really don't want to be treated like I'm YOU," Ranoa said uncrossing her arms, "I am me, I want to be me, I've wanted to be me since I started separating from you. I... "I, me", those words, they're alien, but I like saying "I", and "Me" so much, you couldn't understand." Ranoa started to fall a step behind, "You just couldn't, now could you?"

Ranma stopped as did Ranoa, he felt like crap suddenly and couldn't explain why. Women did that to him, they made him feel like the lowest scum and for no reason! Well, he couldn't help but understand her side of this, had he been the one locked away, it would've killed him. "It's alright I guess, I'll try to understand, now come on. Pops is gonna think somethin' happened to me. Wouldn't be the first time if something did."

"What do you think he'll say?" Ranoa asked as they started walking, she'd fought back tears all day. She still had some of Ranma's masculine pride in her, and she knew that's what it was, still... She didn't want to cry in front of him, over something he couldn't understand. "I mean, will he like having a daughter?"

"You should know the answer to that," Ranma grumbled, "He'll welcome you sure enough, if he doesn't pee on himself from shock."

Ranoa smiled, then giggled, then all-out laughed. That'd be a sight! Her father, _their _father peeing on himself the moment both Ranma's walked in the door!

Well, she'd have a chance to see it for herself, that was, if it really happened, they were already at the Tendo's door. Ranma was just standing there, looking at the door. Ranoa guessed he was unsure of what to do. Not that she could blame him, she didn't know what to do either. Well, only one thing you could do.

"Come on, lets go."


	4. New Girl

AN: I liked that last chapter, it was fun to write! Poor Ranma! What do you think he'll say?

DISCLAIMER AND WARNING: I don't think the characters were ever meant to do what I'm going to have them do. Needless to say, then I couldn't possibly own them. I DON'T own them! SO, this is a warning, the characters will be involved in sexual things, and all kinds of bad things later on! DON'T say I didn't warn you, I'll just point you to this disclaimer/warning.

CHAPTER 4

Ranma gulped back the lump in his throat as he opened the door. His pops was sitting at the table with everyone there, Nabiki, Akané, and Kasumi, as well as the Tendo father of course.

His father was the first to address him, "Ranma my boy! What took you so long? Nabiki came back and said she hadn't seen you all day." he laughed, "You'd better not be chasing girls around, remember you're a promised man!"

"Well uh, actually that's the thing..." Ranma stuttered putting his hand behind his head. "I was uh... Well we were at school and-"

"NO!" Ranma looked directly at Akané's father, he was holding a large vase in his hand and tears were streaming down his very red, very angry face. "You can not have cheated on my Akané! You are a horrible son-in-law-to-be! How could you have allowed your son to become this way!"

"WAIT!" Ranma held his hands up defensively. "It's not like that!"

"Ranma how could you?" Kasumi said a hand up to her face. "It wasn't Shampoo was it? I hear she hasn't been around lately and I-"

"NO I told you it's not like that!" Ranma yelled again.

"OH! And who is this new GIRL?" Akané demanded standing up, "I would've at least thought it would be someone you knew! Don't tell me you're running off with a perfect stranger!"

"NONONONONONO!" Ranma screamed, this wasn't turning out so good. Why did they all have to take this way out of proportions?

"I thought you said you could handle it."

All activity stopped suddenly. Everyone turned to look at the new girl who had just stepped into the room. At first, she looked like Ranma's female form, but that couldn't be. There Ranma stood in the living flesh, as a man, right next to the girl. Plus the girl was wearing a dress, something Ranma would never do without extreme measures of torture involved.

"Uh, well you see..." Ranma stuttered but stopped, how could he have hoped to explain _this_? There simply was no way, Ranoa was right. Seeing was believing, and she could speak for herself.

"What is going on here! Is this your new GIRLFRIEND!" Akané shouted, then the uproar started again.

"QUIET!" Ranoa shouted.

All activity ceased again.

"Look, I'm Ranma Ranoa Soatomé, pleasure to meet you all for real this time." Her eyes were closed, then she opened one. "I hope you'll let us explain what happened now?"

SOME MINUTES LATER

"So there were two Ranmas in one body?" Kasumi looked as though she was thinking hard. "I don't understand though, how did this old woman know?"

Ranma shrugged and Ranoa struggled to sit properly at the table, it was hard since she was used to being a guy. "I don't know," Ranoa said finally, "I guess she could just tell, and anyway, I'm glad for it."

"So the both of you are stuck like this, forever?" Akané didn't seem to be taking this well, actually she looked down right pissed.

"Huh, call it stuck if you want but I'm telling you, it's a good thing, I don't think any of you know what it's like to be trapped like I was. I never got to do anything, I could feel and see, but like I was seeing a movie screen, hearing something far away, or only feel the faintest of touches." she shivered, "I just thought that's what being alive was though, I didn't know how it was really, to keep control over your own body, it's wonderful."

Suddenly their father stood up, tears rolling down his eyes. "Oh my goodness Ranoa!" then he ran over and embraced both his son, and his new daughter. "OH! You'll never know how happy I am! Now I have two children! If only your mother were around to see this!"

"H-hey let me go pops your squeezing the life out of me!" Ranma and Ranoa both said at the same time, trying to struggle from their father's grasp. Their father could definitely overreact sometimes!

Akané stood up suddenly, drawing everyone's attention, she gave everyone a glare before turning on her heels and leaving. She didn't say a word, but everyone knew she left out the front door, because she slammed it rather loudly.

"What's her problem?" Ranoa said blinking, she remembered that Akané had a bad attitude about a lot of things, but she could understand most of the girl's problem, at least, most of the time.

"Well I don't know," Ranma said blinking, maybe he should go and try to talk to her? Hell if he'd know what to say, but he should, really, give it a try. No matter how hard talking to Akané could be, he may have been half girl once, but that didn't mean he was REALLY a girl, he didn't understand what went on in their heads.

"Let her cool off," Nabiki said waving a spoon in her hand, she'd gotten some ice cream from somewhere at some point. No one had been paying much attention to her, so she could've gone to one of the shops for all they knew. "Her fiancé has brought another girl into the house. Not only that, but her fiancé no longer has that female part of him. If you remember, Ranma, that's why we thought you two would suit so well. 'Sides if you two have similar personalities, she's going to have a lot of headaches."

Ranma and Ranoa looked at each other, and their father let them go. "Go talk to her, boy." he said looking at Ranma, "She's your fiancé!"

"No." All eyes turned to Ranoa, "I think I should talk to her, after all I'm a girl, and I'm a lot like Ranma so it should be okay." she nodded to herself at her own thinking,

"It should work," Kasumi agreed, then shook her head, "Oh my, this means more cleaning to do."

Ranoa's eyebrow twitched, Kasumi really _was _the mother hen of the family, she took care of everybody and saw everything before it happened. She'd be a good wife to someone, probably the local doctor. Ranoa didn't have hope of being a good wife, she'd muddle things up horribly, she knew. How could she not? She had never been raised to be a girl, all of her memories were Ranma's memories, of being a guy, playing guy sports, and fighting.

She shrugged off the unhappy thoughts and exited the house, knowing just where Akané would go.

DOJO

"Now there are TWO of them!" Akané called out loudly, kicking someone's imaginary head. "How am I going to _stand _this!" how could there be two Ranma's? This wasn't fair! No one had asked _her _what _she _thought about her fiancé getting split in two!

"Why does this stuff always happen? You'd think that somehow," she punched quickly, as fast as she could, cutting her words short in her mouth. "that-they'd warn someone about this!"

"Hey!"

Akané stopped punching and turned to look at the entrance of the dojo. It was the female version of Ranma, Ranoa wasn't it? Like Akané cared!

Ranoa started walking into the dojo. "You've gotten pretty good, better than what Ranma thinks you are." she pulled her hair back into a low pony-tail, without bothering to braid it, "Do you want to test your skills?"

Akané blinked, she'd thought the girl had come to talk to her. That's what Ranma usually did, well, this was a better idea. At least she'd have some outlet, a physical outlet, for her frustration and anger, instead of punching the very unsatisfactory air.

In response Akané crouched into a ready position.

Ranoa smiled, stood with her legs together and bowed at her opponent. Blinking in confusion Akané stood up strait and did the same. What was with this new Ranma? She looked like Ranma, and she had a similar attitude to Ranma's, but she seemed different from him, somehow...

"Ready?" Ranoa asked, at Akané's nod she said "Then fight!"

Akané ran at Ranoa fast, first throwing a right handed punch, which Ranoa barely dodged, then changed her momentum, as fast as any professional, and swept Ranoa's legs out from underneath her.

This wasn't the end of it though, Ranoa twisted her body, landed on her hands and pushed herself back onto her feet without loosing a breath. She dodged a high kick, then punched Akané's chest, throwing the girl back several feet. "Why do you hate me?"

Akané blinked, then charged again, "Because! Why shouldn't I?" Akané screamed as she contacted her fist with Ranoa's stomach, sending the girl back panting, she went to kick her, but Ranoa blocked the attack, and grabbed Akané's foot, flipping her around.

"Lots of reasons, I'm not really Ranma," Ranoa said, "I'm not going to steal your boyfriend, or well, uh... Intended I guess is the better word."

Akané didn't stay on the ground long, she flipped her body, with Ranoa still holding onto her leg, sending the other girl onto the other side of the room. "He's NOT my boyfriend! And what do you know anyway?" she demanded jumping up to kick Ranoa hard, but the girl rolled away and stood.

"Ranma and I are only being forced to marry," Akané growled, "Nothing like boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Ranoa came forward and punched Akané in the stomach, hard, making the girl angrier, they got into a punching fight, punching at each other, blocking one another's attacks. They separated when they realized they were wasting energy, they were evenly matched for the moment.

"What do _I_ know?" Ranoa growled, "A lot actually, remember we shared the same body! I know everything he thought or felt. Let me tell you, he's pretty confused."

Akané rolled her eyes, believing that easily enough. But she couldn't let this conversation distract her, she was still in the middle of a fight. She charged and kicked for Ranoa's neck, the other girl ducked easily enough and stood up quickly, throwing a punch at Akané's left cheek, which she dodged as well.

"I don't see why you're mad at me though! I was only JUST created! 'Sides Ranma's more like a twin brother!" Ranoa said dodging the punch that had been meant for her nose.

"Mad at you! I'm mad at him!" Akané screamed her punches getting faster by the second. All of them aimed for sensitive spots on Ranoa. "He comes strolling in and announces a new girl! What does everyone do? Accepts it! He's so cocky it's unbearable!"

Ranoa escaped the punches by bending backwards and pulling both her legs up, flipping backwards but kicking Akané at the same time. She didn't stop to say anything else, but instead continued on and staying low charged again at Akané.

Akané jumped up and kicked Ranoa on her back sending the other girl to the floor. But that last move had been so fast she hadn't had time to think, she only acted. Then she got confused when it didn't seem as though Ranoa even hit the ground, because she was up again and sending several punches Akané's way.

She was too slow, she'd gotten too slow without a partner to fight against! Well, she'd have to try harder then! Ranoa's skills were almost the same as Ranma's, which meant this girl was pretty good.

Akané blocked a few of Ranoa's punches, then moving as fast as she could make her body, she tried to punch Ranoa back, but the punches were caught. They ended up with their hands interlocked.

"I admit he's cocky," Ranoa breathed her face inches from Akané's, "but you shouldn't hate him for this! Look, we could be friends Akané, truly we could. We could train together and do stuff that girls do. You could show me things, since I don't really know most of the things I'm supposed to."

Akané blinked and jumped back huffing and puffing, Ranoa was in a similar state. They had reached a draw. "Friends?" she breathed, why not? It did make sense, and this work out, this was actually fun! She'd been pushed to her limits in this fight.

"Alright," She bowed at Ranoa, who smiled and returned the bow.

"You know, you _are _a lot better than Ranma thinks you are." Ranoa said smiling, "I think you've been training hard lately haven't you?"

Akané whipped the sweat from her brow, "Yeah, I don't know why but I know that were ever Ranma goes, bad things happen," she shook her head, "Better to be prepared than to get beat."

Ranoa smiled. This was true, it seemed Ranma had hundreds of both girls and guys running after him. Now though, she frowned, some of those guys would be chasing _her _around...

Akané laughed. "Thinking about the trouble you're going to have to split now?"

Ranoa grumbled and pushed Akané's shoulder as the exited the dojo. "Hey, that's not funny, now _I _have to deal with Kuno too."

Comments? Problems? Know anyone's name because I forget them? Please tell me!

LIST

Ranma's dad's name (I know it but I don't want to spell it wrong)

Mr. Tendo (I can't call him that forever, can I?)


End file.
